


valentine’s day

by prankingteapot



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Valentine’s Day, secret under the table shenanigans, this fic is basically all my friend and i’s nsfw lissabelle headcanons put together with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Don’t stop this time, please,” Lissa whined again, one hand coming to rest on the top of Maribelle’s head, fingers tangling in her hair. “I really need to finish this time, babe.”Or, Lissa and Maribelle try to outdo each other on Valentine’s Day.(a standalone fic, not related to the series)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, this was originally just supposed to be a short, slightly smutty Lissabelle Valentine’s day fic (more specifically, just the dinner scene), but instead turned into a much longer, smuttier fic. The backstory is, my friend and I both fell in love with the idea of Lissa and Maribelle being pure in the streets but naughty in the sheets from a thing I wrote last summer, so we started sending nsfw headcanons to each other over Skype, and they progressively got more and more not safe for work (which was great). And then this story happened, which is basically all of our favorite headcanons all thrown together (and with a tiny bit of plot added in, too). I’m pretty proud of how it came out.
> 
> Long story short, I have my great friend (who will remain anonymous) to thank for this, so shout out to you for those awesome discussion nights on Skype! And to anyone who reads this, hopefully you’ll enjoy this compilation the aforementioned friend and I have come up with! c: Also yes, it’s being posted before Valentine’s Day, but I was too excited to keep it any longer.

For Lissa and Maribelle, it had always been a competition to outdo each other for Valentine’s Day, and each had their own clever ideas about how to outdo the other.

One year, Maribelle had the idea to wake Lissa up on the big day with an impromptu oral session. Once she had snuck under the blanket, she was pleased to find that her surprise would be made easier by Lissa somehow managing to wiggle out of her panties in the night, and Maribelle had wasted no time in diving in between Lissa’s legs. It had only taken a few minutes of Maribelle’s treatment for Lissa to wake up with a gasp and throw the blanket back to find her girlfriend smirking between her legs, and to say she was surprised was an understatement. Lissa had enjoyed her surprise morning orgasm to start off that year’s Valentine’s day, but she knew she’d have to step up her game to surprise Maribelle for next year.

So exactly a year later, even though Lissa hadn’t woken Maribelle up with her mouth (though her attempts at breakfast in bed meant so much more to Maribelle, even if Lissa had made a mess and burnt most of the food), her surprise from her girlfriend came just as Maribelle had gotten off work for the day. All that day she’d been upset about having to go in to work on Valentine’s day, and she couldn’t wait to get home to make up for lost time. When she’d seen a new picture message on her phone from Lissa, she opened it immediately, expecting a cute picture of their cat or something; but what she really got caused her to stop in her tracks in the hallway of the courthouse and bring a hand up to cover the little gasp from her mouth. The picture was of a naked, but whipped cream covered Lissa in all the right places, with the invitation for Maribelle to come home right away so she could eat it all off of her before it went bad. That had been the longest car ride ever home for Maribelle (especially with Lissa sending her teasing texts every few minutes), but in the end, she had gotten a very sweet reward out of it.

There had been other notable things the pair had done, but none as good in recent memory.

Now mere weeks before the big day again, and Maribelle was thinking hard about what she could do to up the game and outdo Lissa. She was home alone for the afternoon, Lissa having to go into work for a few hours, which was to her advantage, for once. Maribelle had already thought ahead and booked them reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town (managing to snag the last available table for the night), but she felt as though she needed to add something else to their plans. She thought about possible ideas as she browsed an adult website that the pair of them had spent several hours (and dollars from their ’for fun’ funds collection jar) on, when a new link suddenly caught her eye on the homepage.

Clicking on it, she found herself on the offers page for new various toys and roleplay outfits. After admiring a slightly newer version of a plaid schoolgirl skirt (they had the exact ones right in their bottom drawer, which found use more than any of their other roleplay outfits by far), something that Maribelle had never seen before caught her eye. Reading over the description of the toys caused the gears to turn in Maribelle’s head, and soon she had devised a nice plan. After going over her plan a few times, Maribelle added two of the items to her cart and checked out, smirking as she got the email confirmation, her mind racing with the possibilities. She was most eager for this Valentine’s day to come.

* * *

Valentine’s day found them just as they had finished the previous night, both of them still dressed in their schoolgirl uniforms, the pink strap-on still inside of Lissa, and Maribelle laying on her side and hugging her girlfriend close from behind. Upon waking up, Lissa had immediately realized the toy was still inside of her, and decided to wake Maribelle up by grinding her hips against her. Maribelle was more than pleased to wake up to Lissa’s little moans, and though still sleepy, wasted no time in proceeding to help her start the day with an orgasm.

“Get on top and ride it again, I want to see you,” Maribelle said after a moment of Lissa’s grinding, and the pair of them carefully shifted so Lissa was once again on top. Lissa moaned once she was seated comfortable atop Maribelle, and Maribelle sighed happily as she took in the image of her girlfriend. Lissa’s hair was a bit mussed from sleep and her clothes were a bit rumpled, but she was on top of Maribelle, and eager for the next round, and that was all that mattered in the moment. Lissa leaned in before planting a kiss on Maribelle’s lips.

“Mm, good morning, and happy Valentine’s day,” Lissa said, before sitting up and slowly starting to roll her hips. Maribelle’s hands pushed Lissa’s skirt up to see under it, one hand holding the fabric against her lower stomach, and the other migrating to Lissa’s clit. Lissa squeaked when one of Maribelle’s fingers slowly began to rub in time to her bounces.

“Ohh, Maribelle, _yes_ ,” Lissa moaned, biting her lip as she continued, increasing her riding pace a bit more. Letting go of Lissa’s skirt with her other hand, Maribelle’s hand then travelled upwards, reaching for one of Lissa’s small breasts bouncing slightly just inside of her unbuttoned white blouse. Maribelle caressed her breast, her thumb circling the nipple and earning herself a gasp of her name from Lissa. Her fingers were almost in perfect sync, and Lissa was quickly reduced to a moaning mess. Maribelle closed her eyes and took in the sounds of her girlfriend’s moans. She knew Lissa was close already.

"Come for me, darling, I want to hear you scream," Maribelle whispered, and almost to her surprise, that was all it took before Lissa was overtaken by her pleasure, her eyes squeezing shut and her mouth opening wide into a series of little moans.

"Maribelle...aaah...oh gods," Lissa moaned through her orgasm, shuddering throughout. Once her moans tapered off into little whimpers, she leaned forward and gave Maribelle another kiss, rocking her hips a few more times on the toy as she finished coming down.

"That was an amazing way to start the day, thank you," she said, once she’d pulled away from Maribelle’s lips. Maribelle smiled up at her.

"I’m so glad you think so. Keep in mind, though, that it’s only the morning, and we’ve got the whole day ahead of us," Maribelle said with a wink, and Lissa nodded.

“Mm, I can’t wait to see what else is in store. I’m so glad we both got the day off this year,” Lissa replied, slowly pulling herself off of Maribelle and collapsing next to her on the bed, shuddering once more from the aftershocks. Maribelle got on her knees to begin to remove the toy from herself, finding small marks from the harness around her hips from the prolonged wearing of it once she’d gotten it off. She tossed it to the sheets with a sigh.

“So am I. Now, how about we go make some breakfast to officially start this day?” Maribelle proposed, smiling down to Lissa, still lying on her back on the bed.

“Yeah! It’s not Valentine’s day without your special pancake breakfast,” Lissa agreed, licking her lips as she sat up. “As long as that’s what you meant, of course.”

Maribelle nodded. “I’d never break a tradition.”

“Good,” Lissa said, crawling to the edge of the bed before jumping off of it. She stretched as Maribelle also made her way to standing, reaching to the side of her bed and grabbing the plush pink robe she always had hanging there in case she had to get up in the night for any reason. Together they exited the bedroom, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

They worked together to gather all the pancake ingredients, but Maribelle took over the cooking part; ever since Lissa’s attempted breakfast in bed mishap, Maribelle cooked the pancakes.

“The key to good pancakes is waiting for the edges to get a little done before we flip them,” Maribelle explained as she poked at the wet batter with the spatula, as Lissa watched. The batter in the heart-shaped molds were taking shape and just starting to bubble a bit.

Lissa nodded. “I had flipped them then, but-”

Maribelle turned to her girlfriend. “Ssh, I know. You did fine, and your attempt was still adorable.”

Lissa huffed, shaking her head at the memory of that messy morning. “One year, I’ll still surprise you with breakfast in bed, though. It might not be pancakes, but it’ll still be something.”

“That sounds lovely,” Maribelle said, turning back to the pancakes. “But you know, it doesn’t have to be food you make me eat for breakfast in bed. I bet you’d be delicious, too, and it’d be a good way to whet my appetite for actual breakfast.”

Lissa blushed as she slowly got Maribelle’s indication. "I’ll totally keep that in mind."

“Good,” Maribelle said, shooting a wink back. “Now, what would you like on your pancakes? We should probably start thinking ahead for that.”

Lissa pretended to think about it a moment, waiting until Maribelle was looking at her again before answering with a smirk. “Just some whipped cream, since that is my favorite thing to top certain things with.”

Now it was Maribelle’s turn to blush at the implications. Since Lissa had sent her the picture of her chest and belly and nether regions covered in whipped cream, the pair had sometimes brought the dessert into the bedroom for special occasions, and had taken turns reenacting Lissa’s surprise as a sweet form of foreplay.

“That it is,” Maribelle replied after a moment. “Very well, why don’t you go get that stuff ready? Maybe get some of the cut up fruit we currently have as well, to make this a somewhat healthier breakfast.”

Lissa complied, easing away from the stove to go to the fridge to find what Maribelle had asked for. Maribelle focused again on the pancakes, gently flipping them as she heard Lissa busy herself with the task.

“There’s some cut up pineapple, that’ll go good with the pancakes,” Lissa announced, pulling the bowl out. “And here’s the whipped cream!”

Lissa closed the fridge with her foot once she’d retrieved the items, before bringing them to the kitchen counter. She set the bowl of pineapple down, but kept the can of whipped cream. Lissa shook it a bit before snapping the lid off and trying to sneak a bit, though the resounding hiss sound completely gave her away.

"Oh, Lissa, save it for the pancakes," Maribelle said, turning her head to find the adorable sight of Lissa trying to hide her whipped cream filled cheeks, getting a small innocent smile in return. Maribelle shook her head grinning, returning to the pancakes. Lissa swallowed her mouthful, before going to remove the plastic wrap from the pineapple bowl and selecting a piece. She came back to the stove with the piece in her hand, taking a bite as she went back to watching Maribelle.

“They’re almost done now,” Maribelle said, turning her head to Lissa, who nodded.

“Great, I’m starving,” she replied, before lifting the piece of pineapple up in front of Maribelle. “Open.”

Maribelle opened her mouth and allowed Lissa to feed the remaining bit to her. She savored it in her mouth a moment before chewing and swallowing.

“Mm, it’s very sweet," Maribelle commented, her tongue darting out a moment to lick her lips. “It’ll go nicely with the pancakes.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Lissa said, shifting back to the bowl and taking another piece. “And maybe if we eat enough with breakfast we can make something else sweet, too.”

“You’d have to be on a strict pineapple diet for days to make those certain things sweet, sweetie,” Maribelle replied with a chuckle, immediately knowing where Lissa was going with that. “And even then, it’s not completely proven to work. But I know that it’s a goal of yours to at least try it sometime.”

Lissa nodded enthusiastically, before taking another bite of another pineapple chunk.

“I promise this will happen someday, but for now, how about we have our pancakes?” Maribelle asked, a bit of a change of subject. Lissa nodded, reaching above her and grabbing two plates, before bringing them back to the stove. She held each plate as Maribelle made a small stack for each of them.

Once finished, they brought their plates over to where Lissa had left the can of whipped cream and bowl of pineapple. Lissa picked up the can again, bringing it to hovering above Maribelle’s top pancake.

“How much whipped cream do you want?” she asked.

“You know I like a lot,” Maribelle replied with a smirk, and Lissa’s finger hit the trigger too hard, releasing a torrent of cream into a pile on the pancake.

“Heh, whoops,” Lissa chuckled, without an ounce of actually being sorry.

“My turn,” Maribelle said once Lissa was finished, gently grabbing the can from her. She didn’t prompt Lissa how much she wanted, instead squeezing the trigger gently and creating a small cream shaped heart in the center of Lissa’s top pancake.

“Aww, how cute,” Lissa commented. “You’re too sweet. I definitely need a picture of this.”

“Don’t forget some pineapple,” Maribelle said, scooping a few chunks onto her plate. Lissa had started to walk to the table to find her phone, but turned immediately back. She waited until Maribelle had dished her pineapple before dishing her own, and once satisfied, they made their way to the table.

Lissa grabbed her phone the moment she was sitting down, before going to her camera and snapping a quick picture of her pancakes, managing to get Maribelle’s plate in the background, too. Once she had tagged Maribelle in it and sent it to her social media site with a cute caption, she sat down, and dug in to her food. Maribelle had already begun, a few bites ahead of Lissa.

“They came out really good this year,” Maribelle said, watching Lissa begin to cut up her food. Lissa brought her fork up to her mouth and took a bite, immediately letting out a little pleased noise and nodding.

“Oh, so good,” she said, going for another bite, this time taking a chunk of pineapple first, before adding a bite of pancake.

“I’m so glad you think so,” Maribelle said, taking a bite of her own. “This day is starting out glorious, and there’s absolutely nothing that can-”

She almost spoke too soon, as she was cut off by a loud beep from her phone, which was sitting next to Lissa’s on the table. Sighing from recognizing the text tone, Maribelle reached for it.

“Damn, it is a text from work,” Maribelle said, shaking her head.

Lissa immediately panicked, shaking her head. “Nope, you can’t go in, you have today off!”

“Relax, darling, I don’t have to go in. I apparently just need to hop on Skype to join a quick call with Frederick for some quick briefing about a new idea Robin has had,” Maribelle sighed, sending a quick confirmation text before setting her phone down. She reached for her closed laptop just a seat over, opening it and going directly to her already open Skype, where she found a few unread messages calling for her already.

“Now, Skype rules apply, Lissa,” Maribelle said, typing out a quick message before reaching up to fluff her hair a bit to look somewhat presentable on such short notice. “This will only take a few minutes and then I’ll be back to spending the day with you, alright?”

Lissa nodded, looking down to her plate and stabbing at a pineapple chunk with her fork. She was upset that this had come up, but suddenly an idea dawned on her, and she looked back up to Maribelle, grinning.

Maribelle didn’t notice, already preparing to be added to the call, even when Lissa stood and went back over to where the can of whipped cream still sat, in direct view of Maribelle’s laptop. A moment later, the Skype call noise rang out across the kitchen, and Maribelle waited just a moment before answering it.

“Hello, Frederick,” she greeted a moment later, smiling politely. “Now, what is this new idea of Robin’s? Sorry, but I’m a bit on a tight schedule and would appreciate if we can do this quickly.”

Lissa didn’t hear Frederick’s entire long-winded reply, but got that the gist was something about how they could decrease the problematic publicity of the murder case that Maribelle was currently a part of. She watched deviously as Maribelle began listening to the plan, waiting until the perfect moment when Maribelle’s eyes drew up to her before going through with her idea.

“Oh, Maribelle, come back to bed and finish what you started, already!” Lissa said in a sing-song voice, once the perfect moment had come, and Maribelle’s eyes widened a bit. She looked completely away from the screen to her girlfriend, now grinning mischievously. Lissa winked and blew Maribelle a kiss.

“And Maribelle, if it’s not too much of a time killer for you, I’ve got Robin on his way here to explain it all in his own words,” Frederick’s voice came from Maribelle’s laptop, the volume now turned up so Maribelle could hear him better.

“Y-yes, Frederick, that’s fine,” Maribelle said, her eyes darting back to the screen. She forced a smile to him, and he seemed to not have heard Lissa’s outburst. One of Maribelle’s hands shot up off-screen, and she shook a warning finger at Lissa, who held back a chuckle. She nodded at Maribelle, pretending that she understood her warning and would stop, and Maribelle settled back in.

It only took a moment before Lissa was back at it, though, reaching her hands up behind her in a mock-stretch (complete with low, though exaggerated moan), before bringing one hand to her mouth. Lissa’s ’stretch’ had caught Maribelle’s attention again, and she looked just above her screen in time to see Lissa spread her fingers and stick her tongue out, quickly darting her tongue between her spread fingers.

Maribelle had to hold back a gasp at Lissa’s new move, clearing her throat and looking back to the screen, her face a bit flushed now.

“I’m sorry, Frederick, I missed that last part, what did you say?” Maribelle asked, moving her eyes back to her screen.

“I said, I’ve just learned that Robin won’t be here for a few minutes, so I could keep explaining to you if you’d like while we wait for him,” Frederick’s voice came through, though a bit laggy.

“That’s fine,” Maribelle agreed quickly, trying to focus back once again on her call and not her girlfriend. Lissa didn’t like being ignored, even if she knew this was a pretty serious call, but luckily knew what she could do to get Maribelle’s attention again. A few minutes later when Maribelle dared to look up again, the flush from her cheeks now gone, Lissa quickly pulled out her next impromptu surprise. She let out a low, fake moan, squeezing her eyes shut and opening her mouth wide, in a perfect replica of her orgasm face.

Maribelle immediately sat straighter in her seat, visibly becoming flustered at Lissa’s demonstration. It took everything for Lissa to not laugh at her girlfriend’s reaction, popping one eye open and seeing Maribelle squirm a bit in her seat.

After this, Lissa relented for a few minutes, letting Maribelle settle down a bit. Once she was into her call again, Lissa came over to the table, and Maribelle glanced nervously up to her. Lissa returned a smirk, before flashing the naughty finger gesture at Maribelle once more. Maribelle shook her head ’no’, but Lissa had already ducked under the table. Maribelle clenched her legs together, just as she felt Lissa settle at her legs and her hands brush her thighs.

“Maribelle, are you alright? You seem very distracted. We can do this later if you’d like,” Frederick asked, but Maribelle shook her head.

“Now is fine, I’ve got plans with Lissa later. Please continue,” Maribelle replied nervously.

“Right, and I plan to let you get back to those plans very soon. Robin should be here any moment now,” Frederick said.

Knowing she should have probably protested a bit more, the way Lissa had begun gently inching her hands across Maribelle’s thighs to relax her was making it hard for her to resist, and after a moment, she caved and spread her legs a bit, presenting herself to Lissa.

“It’s fine, really,” Maribelle said, trying to focus on her ongoing call instead of the feeling of her girlfriend’s tongue now teasing her between her legs. Lissa had quickly dove in the moment Maribelle had spread her legs for her, and she thanked the gods above that Maribelle was still wearing her skirt under her robe, granting her much easier access.

Frederick’s voice fell deaf on Lissa’s ears as she quickly got into secretly pleasing her girlfriend from underneath the table. The idea had briefly occurred to her once or twice from Maribelle’s other work calls, but since this was their day of trying to outdo each other, she figured now would be the best time to attempt it.

Lissa felt one of Maribelle’s hands come to rest on the top of her head, her fingers tangling in her hair a bit, Maribelle obviously getting into it a bit despite the circumstances. Lissa grinned internally and continued, burying her face in her girlfriend’s crotch as she more vigorously began eating her out, tracing her tongue along Maribelle’s slick nether lips and letting out tiny moans as she worked that hopefully only Maribelle could hear.

Maribelle straightened in her seat again from Lissa’s treatment, resisting the urge to moan out as Frederick talked in circles about Robin’s so called ingenious plan, killing time until the other man finally arrived. Maribelle didn’t know how long Lissa was planning on keeping this up, but nearly sighed with relief when Frederick finally paused mid-sentence to say that Robin had arrived.

She gave Lissa’s hair a little tug to try to make her ease up a little so she could talk, before remembering Lissa liked having her hair pulled and instead got a tiny little moan in response. Ignoring Lissa for the moment, Maribelle looked up to the screen, where Robin was just coming into view.

“Ah, t-there he is!” Maribelle stuttered a moment later. “I’m just dying to hear about this idea. From what I’ve heard already from Frederick, it sounds like a real winner.”

Robin grinned onscreen. “Hello, Maribelle- hey, are you alright? You look a bit flushed?”

Lissa almost broke her streak to make a joke at Robin’s greeting, but decided against it, and continued her ministrations on Maribelle.

“I’m perfectly fine, it’s just quite warm in here. Lissa has the heat turned up awfully high because she gets cold so easily, the poor dear,” Maribelle replied with a chuckle, before sighing internally. It wasn’t completely a lie, but it also wasn’t exactly the reason her face was flushed.

“Ah, alright. Anyways, let’s get this done so you can go back to enjoying your day off,” Robin said, accepting Maribelle’s excuse. Lissa made a note to commend Maribelle on her quick lie, but when she wasn’t nestled between her legs.

“T-that sounds like a great idea,” Maribelle said, clearing her throat to try to mask her stutter. Between her lie and Robin’s acceptance, Lissa had brought out the big guns, and one finger was slowly teasing around Maribelle’s entrance now. Lissa’s tongue continued circling Maribelle’s clit as the finger slowly entered and began pumping.

“So basically, because this case is so high-status, and the amount of publicity it’s gotten has gotten out of hand, I was thinking we possibly allow less newspapers and media into the courtroom and outside of the premise to prevent them printing more stories and spreading less rumors,” Robin explained.

“Yes, that sounds good,” Maribelle agreed, quickly turning another moan into a cough, before nodding. Down below, Lissa had added a second finger and was pumping faster now, as her tongue flicked across Maribelle’s clit. She was a goner at this rate.

“And maybe if we actually close the courtrooms off to anyone except those involved in the case, we’ll keep it as under wraps as possible, until the trial is over and the time for the verdict comes,” Robin said.

“This is where you come into the plan, Maribelle,” Frederick spoke up. “As the one who has a choice in who goes in and out, this job is up to you.”

Maribelle gasped, hitting her climax just then. “Oooooh, that’s a great idea!”

Though she kept a straight face, her lower body showed otherwise. Her legs had clamped around Lissa’s head, and the hand still in her girlfriend’s hair clenched tightly as she silently rode out her orgasm. Frederick and Robin luckily were talking among themselves right then, so Maribelle wasn’t expected to put her two cents in, as if she could.

She seemed to come down at just the right time. Leaning back in her chair a bit and letting her legs loosen from around Lissa’s head, where Lissa was smirking up at Maribelle, Frederick broke her out of her post orgasmic bliss a bit.

“Well, we’re so glad to hear you like the idea. Sorry to take a chunk out of your day, but we really appreciate it,” he said, sounding genuinely sorry. Maribelle shook her head at her boss.

“It’s no problem at all! I look forward to the execution of this plan,” Maribelle responded with a smile. Getting a nod in response, Frederick ended the call a moment later, and he and Robin disappeared to a picture of Frederick and his wife, his Skype picture.

Giving a quick sigh, Maribelle signed out with lightning speed, before releasing Lissa’s hair and pushing her chair back to stand. Lissa sat a bit shocked on her knees still under the table, and nearly hit her head getting out from under the table at Maribelle’s husky whisper of, “Bedroom. Now.”

* * *

“A-ah, Maribelle! This totally wasn’t what I had in mind when you said that, you know!” Lissa whined, at the the third and most recent denial of her impending orgasm.

Maribelle had pulled Lissa all the way from their unfinished breakfasts to the bedroom, before demanding her to lay back on the bed, and sliding up next to her. Maribelle had quickly discovered that Lissa had gotten quite excited from pulling her little stunt on her, and had wasted no time in sliding her hand under Lissa’s skirt to her wet nether lips, before beginning to rub her where she had needed it most. Lissa had thought Maribelle was sharing her excitement from secretly orgasming on her call and they were being flung into round three of the day, and had given a little appreciative moan as Maribelle rubbed her.

So when Maribelle suddenly stopped right as Lissa found herself on the brink, she had let out a little squeak of protest. Maribelle had found it adorable, and instead of continuing, she stopped to start peppering little kisses all across Lissa’s cheek in an affectionate display. Lissa had liked the kisses, but quickly found herself begging Maribelle to continue with what she’d been doing before, which she did after a few more kisses.

Maribelle had brought Lissa right to the edge a second time before cruelly stopping again, causing another protest. With this one, Maribelle had made Lissa beg for it again, only being satisfied and continuing after a good five minutes or so of Lissa begging (and letting her cool off, all according to plan).

Now, at this third denial of pleasure, Lissa was nearly overdone, but no amount of whining or begging could make Maribelle continue this time. Maribelle chuckled at Lissa’s desperate noises, bringing the now-slick fingers she’d previously been using to rub and finger her girlfriend with up to her mouth while Lissa watched, and quickly licking them clean.

“I know it’s not, but I have to punish you somehow for your little stunt,” Maribelle said, licking her lips, and effectively killing Lissa inside. “Meanwhile, don’t you want to hear about what I’ve got planned for us for tonight?”

“Going to dinner?” Lissa answered immediately, thinking that maybe if she answered in a timely and correct manner, Maribelle would continue. Maribelle nodded at her words.

“That’s right, but do you know why this dinner is going to be extra special?” Maribelle asked, and Lissa gasped at the sensation of Maribelle’s fingers gently grazing her skin and slowly going back towards her pleasure center.

“B-because it’s Valentine’s day and you’ve had these plans booked for almost a month?” Lissa answered quickly, and spurred on by Maribelle’s look, continued hastily. “A-and you got the last available table for the night?”

Maribelle chuckled, her hand coming to rest on Lissa’s hip. “Good girl, you do pay attention to what I tell you, down to the tiny details. And yes, that’s part of it. But the extra special part is the surprise I have planned for you.”

Lissa whimpered as Maribelle pulled away completely, before crawling off the bed and leaving Lissa on just this side of release. Lissa propped herself up on her elbows to watch Maribelle’s next move, which was sauntering over to the closet before disappearing into it. She sighed and fell back onto the bed, listening carefully to Maribelle move a few things around. She had a quick thought to reach down and finish herself off but resisted, making herself wait until Maribelle came back and hopefully finished the job for her.

Maribelle reappeared a moment later, and Lissa immediately noticed she was carrying an unmarked, flat box that she recognized from their favorite website. She gasped as she sat up. "You bought some more things? Lemme see!"

Maribelle brought the box over to the bed, opening the side which had already been opened before, pulling another, smaller flat box out. Lissa almost forgot about wanting to get off as she watched Maribelle open the small box, despite initially not knowing what she was looking at.

Inside was a tiny, red, heart-shaped piece of plastic, and lying next to it was a slightly bigger remote control with only one button on it. A pair of tiny watch batteries sat below the objects, packaged in a piece of plastic wrap. Lissa looked up to Maribelle’s grinning face with a confused look.

“It’s a tiny, but powerful vibrator, for use in panties,” Maribelle explained. “There’s a little magnet that keeps it securely in place right in front of your underwear. And the best part?”

Lissa nodded, encouraging Maribelle to tell her what could be the best thing about the little device, though already convinced and eager to try it herself, anyway. Maribelle smirked.

“It’s completely silent. When they first arrived, I decided to test one out around the house to see if it’d work like the website reviews said they would be, and am happy to report that I don’t think you suspected a thing.”

“You...but when?” Lissa asked, her eyes widening at the realization.

“Maybe two weeks after I booked the dinner reservations, the day that your brother called and you two had an extraordinary long discussion regarding his wedding plans to Olivia,” Maribelle said. “Remember how I was pacing the dining room and you kept asking me if I was feeling alright? I most certainly was.”

Lissa’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe that was why! You should have told me!”

“It was more fun to have you keep pausing your conversation with Chrom to ask why I couldn’t stay still,” Maribelle said, happily sighing from remembering the day, before shooting Lissa a look. “Besides, I had to wait, since I didn’t want to prematurely tell you about my plans for you to use yours tonight.”

“Tonight? Like, when we’re out to dinner?” Lissa asked, and Maribelle nodded.

“At first it was just going to be for fun, but now, it kind of works out in a way. Because you decided to play with me while I was on my call, now you’ll sort of know what that feels like, too,” Maribelle said.

“Maribelle, how is this even going to work?” Lissa asked, cocking her head. “I mean, I like the idea, but-”

“Oh, I have thought this out, don’t you worry," Maribelle said. “It just requires you wearing a loose fitting skirt in public, though I don’t recommend your schoolgirl one, of course. It’s just a tad too short.”

Lissa nodded. “Right.”

“And just some fancy blouse and sweater to cover up from the cold,” Maribelle continued. “I’ll be wearing almost the same, but I just won’t have the extra accessory on that you will. You know I just really love wearing skirts.”

“Okay, but Maribelle? I’m just a little nervous about this,” Lissa said. "I mean, we’ll be in public! It just feels kind of strange, you know?”

Maribelle nodded. "I know, but I promise I won’t go too far, and you’ll end up having a pleasant evening. We both will.”

Lissa smiled, a bit more convinced and comfortable with the idea.

* * *

The teasing began in the car on the way to the restaurant. In hindsight, Lissa probably should have realized something was up when Maribelle offered to drive. They had been beginning to have a conversation about the evening’s plans when suddenly and secretly at the first red light, Maribelle pressed the button on the little control.

Lissa paused mid-sentence as she felt the tiny toy Maribelle had attached to her panties just before they left get to work. She immediately sat up straighter in her set, gasping as she felt the sudden, strong vibrations from it.

“It’s quite nice, isn’t it?” Maribelle asked, upon seeing her girlfriend suddenly squirm in her seat.

“Yeah, oh wow. I can totally see why you couldn’t stand still now,” Lissa replied with a tiny moan, leaning back in the seat and resting her head on the headrest.

“Well, I’m very glad you like it, since you’ll be feeling it a lot this evening,” Maribelle said, before grinning. She slid her finger over the button on the control, shutting the little thing off, and making Lissa groan.

“Aw, come on, it was just starting to feel really good!” Lissa whined, turning to Maribelle. Maribelle still had the smirk on her face, keeping her eyes on the road. After a moment, Lissa hmph-ed, facing forward once again and sighing.

“So, you’re gonna keep the edging thing up all night?” she asked, and turned her head to see Maribelle nodding again.

“I’m going to keep you on edge all night so once we’re back home, you’ll be so desperate, you’ll just be begging me to let you come,” Maribelle said.

Lissa let out a harsh gasp at Maribelle’s words, but nodded.

“But for now, a nice evening out,” Maribelle said, quickly flopping back to the matters at hand. “Ah, here we are!”

Maribelle took the last parking spot, wasting no time in getting out of the car. She smoothed her skirt a bit once she was standing, and pulled the shawl around her shoulders tighter, shivering from the cold. On the other side of the car, once she was out, Lissa also shivered, wrapping her sweater's sleeves around herself.

“I didn't think it'd be this cold tonight,” she said, coming around the car to stand by Maribelle. “Maybe the skirts were a bad idea…”

“It will be warmer inside, don't you worry,” Maribelle said, wrapping an arm around Lissa's waist and bringing her closer to her as they started walking to the entrance, in an attempt to warm her up a bit.

Lissa nodded. “Plus, I think you’re planning on keeping me pretty warm through the dinner anyways.”

Maribelle paused to look down at Lissa, now grinning back at her, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “That’s right.”

At the entrance, a dark haired man greeted them at the door with a barely audible, “Welcome”, and Lissa and Maribelle nodded politely to him.

“Thank you, sir!” Lissa said, as he held the door open for them. The man coughed awkwardly, quickly nodding them in, before they were met with the sights and sounds of a very crowded restaurant. Maribelle led them to the front podium, before finally letting go of Lissa to stand.

“We have a reservation for two,” Maribelle said to the ginger-haired server, who currently seemed more entertained with whatever was on the end of the stick sticking out of his mouth.

“Sweet,” he replied, moving the stick to the corner of his mouth to be able to speak more clearly. “Name?”

“Maribelle.”

He opened the book of reservations, a finger tracing down the list until he found her name. He closed it and grabbed a few menu’s, before nodding his head. “This way, please.”

He led the girls into the mostly-filled restaurant, the place rather noisy as the customers ate and chatted. As they were being walked to their table, the pair noticed a few of their friends and their dates out to dinner, and had they not been busy with their own date, they might have stopped and said hello.

Finally, they arrived at the last remaining table, a little covered two-seater with a fancy candle sitting in the middle. The server placed the menus down as Maribelle and Lissa took one of the seats, before nodding at them.

“Your waiter will be right with you. Enjoy the evening, ladies,” he said, giving them one last smile before walking away.

“Oh, we intend to,” Maribelle whispered, shooting a wink at Lissa. She reached for her menu and opened it to the first page. “So, what should we start off with to drink?”

Lissa opened her own menu before scanning the drinks, opening her mouth to answer after a moment. Before she could actually get any words out, Maribelle sneakily flicked the button on the controller with her finger, instantly turning the little toy on. Lissa gasped and arched her back a bit, and Maribelle chuckled.

“So maybe some kind of alcoholic drink between us, what do you think?” Maribelle asked, trying to make casual conversation.

“Maybe, since it’s still early in the night,” Lissa replied, trying to keep her voice steady, despite the excitement she was starting to feel once again.

“Alright,” Maribelle said, pretending to go back to looking. Instead she was watching Lissa squirm slightly in her chair from above her menu.

Just then, the waiter appeared at the table. Giving a loud, fake cough, Maribelle touched the button again, turning the toy off and making Lissa sit normally again. She didn’t want to use too many surprise attacks too early in the evening. The pair looked up to their blue-haired waiter, already smiling pleasingly back at them.

“Greetings, noble ladies. My name is Virion and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you two out with a drink?” he asked. “Or possibly, my phone number?”

Ignoring the last part, Maribelle spoke for them. “Two glasses of your finest wine, and some water, please.”

“An excellent choice, tonight’s wine is a real specialty," Virion said. “The perfect drink to accompany this very special of nights, and an absolute favorite of mine, actually-”

“Thank you,” Maribelle cut over him, and he nodded, clearing his throat.

“I'll be right back with those drinks, and to take your orders,” he said with a curt nod, as he left. Maribelle sighed once he was out of earshot.

“The one night that the flirtatious waiter is here, and it has to be tonight. Oh well,” Maribelle muttered, before looking back to Lissa. “So, have you decided what you’d like yet? I was thinking we should get something special to share, preferably something that might help us get in the mood for later even more,” she said, shooting a wink to Lissa over her menu. 

Lissa blushed slightly. “Yeah? What were you thinking?”

Maribelle looked back to her menu, reading a few of the choices. “Well, there’s an oyster platter. That’s supposedly the best aphrodisiac.”

Lissa wrinkled her nose. “Oysters, yuck. What else?”

“Artichokes are supposed to be another good mood food, especially because of the intimate way we’d have to eat it together. And lucky for us, that’s exactly how this platter would come.”

Lissa nodded. “That sounds good.”

“And maybe something chocolatey for dessert, since after whipped cream, that’s the best dessert.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Lissa agreed, setting her menu down. "Wow, you really thought ahead for this dinner, didn’t you?”

“I did a bit, yes," Maribelle said. "I did have an entire month, after all.”

Before Lissa could reply, the waiter returned, carrying a tray of drinks.

“Water and wine for the lovely ladies,” the waiter said, carefully placing each glass on the table. He wiped his hand on his pants and pulled out his pad of paper. “Now, have we decided what we’d like to eat?”

Maribelle looked up to the waiter. “My girlfriend and I will be sharing the artichoke platter, please.”

The waiter nodded, scribbling the order down. Maribelle quickly took the time to reach down and hit the button on the controller, and Lissa squealed suddenly. Halfway through writing the order down, the waiter looked to her, questioningly. “Are you alright, my dear?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just got a sudden chill,” Lissa said, forcing a smile. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself, pretending to try to warm herself up.

“Darn the blasted thermostat in here, it has a mind of its own,” Virion said, oblivious to Lissa’s actual problem. “Anyways, I’ll get this order in and to you as soon as possible.”

"Thank you," Maribelle said, handing the waiter her menu. He nodded at her, but took Lissa’s on his own, watching as she still pretended to warm herself up.

“I do hope you warm up soon, there’s nothing worse than being cold,” he commented, before he left the table. Once he was gone, Lissa sighed.

“That was close,” she whispered, immediately abandoning her fake attempts. “But really, Maribelle? That timing couldn’t have been worst.”

“It could have been way worse, actually,” Maribelle replied. “Like right in the middle of a Skype call with your boss?”

Lissa made a face, before gasping again. “Gods, how can something so tiny feel so good?”

“I know, isn’t it divine? We’ll definitely have to use these again after tonight,” Maribelle said. “Perhaps next time I’ll join you in wearing it in public.”

“Only if I get to control yours,” Lissa said quickly, and Maribelle nodded.

“Speaking of which, that’s enough for this time,” Maribelle said, pressing the button again, making Lissa sit back in her chair again. “You did very good to stay composed.”

“It certainly wasn’t easy,” Lissa said, reaching for her water glass. She watched over the rim of her cup for any signs of Maribelle going to reach for the button, but was spared this time as she took a drink. Maribelle reached for her own drink, taking a small taste test of the wine, before making a pleasant sound and taking a bigger sip.

“Careful, Maribelle, you get kinda tipsy with even a tiny bit of wine,” Lissa half warned with a chuckle from across the table.

“That’s a bit of the intention, dear,” Maribelle replied, smirking.

Maribelle didn’t end up drinking even close to her whole glass of wine, but she did drink just enough to up her game on teasing Lissa, which meant longer teasing sessions with the tiny vibrator, until it looked like Lissa would lose it. Maribelle seemed to know the perfect moment to stop, leaving Lissa just on the edge. The most recent tease had gotten her super close, and Maribelle decided to prolong this one just a tad more.

“I think it’s about time to tell you the other secret I have about this evening, Lissa,” Maribelle said with a slight slur, leaning forward after watching Lissa calm down. Lissa leaned in to meet her across the table.

“What’s up, babe?” Lissa asked, cocking her head a bit, having not even a tiny clue whatever it was that Maribelle had to tell her.

“I’m not wearing anything under my skirt, you know,” Maribelle whispered, winking at Lissa. Lissa gasped.

“You mean, you’re not wearing any panties?” Lissa asked, lowering her voice as well.

“That’s right. I thought it’d be easier once we got home later tonight,” Maribelle said, leaning back in her seat again. Lissa processed this a moment before leaning back in her own seat.

“I don’t believe you,” Lissa said, definitively, narrowing her eyes. “You wouldn’t ever go out anywhere without panties on.”

“I do mean it,” Maribelle replied. “Would you like to see for yourself?”

Lissa swallowed, cheeks flushing a bit. “I...I don’t know.”

“Pretend to drop something and look at me from under the table,” Maribelle whispered. Lissa thought for a moment before looking down to the covered table. Sure, there was a cover, but it would still look really suspicious for her to even attempt to sneak a peek.

“That’d be totally obvious,” Lissa said.

“Oh, it would not be,” Maribelle countered. “Now, if this table had no covering, maybe, but…”

Lissa hesitated, but never actually got to it; right as she lifted the tablecloth up just a little bit, the waiter came back with their order.

“Sorry that took a while, we’re booked tonight, as you can see, and your order ended up a bit low on the list,” he apologized, as he set their dish down between them. “Is there anything else I can get you two?”

“I think we’re g- _ah_ , good, thanks!” Lissa said, suddenly jerking a bit in her seat, as she secretly felt the vibrator come to life against her again. She forced a smile to the waiter before looking down to their plate.

“She’s quite restless tonight, I couldn’t begin to wonder what’s wrong with her,” Maribelle said innocently, shaking her head at Lissa and trying very hard to not smile, before looking up to the waiter. “Thank you though, it looks delicious.”

“Great, and please feel free to let me know if you’d like anything else,” he said, grinning.

“We’ll be sure to do that,” Maribelle said, smiling, and the waiter was gone again.

“You have the worst timing,” Lissa said again, shooting a look to Maribelle once she was safe, before shuddering again and leaning back slightly in her chair. Maribelle let her go for a moment, before flicking the switch yet again.

“I know, darling. Now, eat. I’m rather eager for us to get to dessert,” Maribelle said with a chuckle.

Lissa nodded, before leaning forward to their food.

The next time Maribelle teased Lissa was when the waiter returned a little into the meal, coming to make sure everything was alright. Both nodding their confirmation (Lissa struggling to not speak and possibly stutter, showing something might be wrong), the waiter smiled at them, before setting a smaller menu down to the side of their mostly-finished plate.

“The dessert menu, if you’d like, for when you’re finished,” he explained, balancing it to standing on its pages.

“Perfect, that sounds lovely,” Maribelle said. “I’m eager to see what kinds of chocolate things you’ve got.”

“There’s a whole selection, actually. You just let me know if any look appealing to you,” Virion said, before he was gone again to let them finish.

“It’ll be a bit of an appetizer before getting to the real treat, really, since you’re going to be my real dessert once we’re back home,” Maribelle said with a wink to Lissa.

Lissa sat up straight again, attempting to bring her legs together but finding it a bit difficult with her extra accessory. “Not if you’re my dessert first.”

“Is that a challenge you’re proposing?” Maribelle asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t forget I’ve got a bit of an upper hand in matters at the moment, darling.”

To show her point, she hit the button again, making Lissa’s hand clench and hit the table gently. “F-fine, but still, I’ve got to repay you before the end of the night somehow.”

“There will be time for that, after I’ve gotten my fill of you,” Maribelle said, and as she had done previously, she let Lissa go for a bit with this one. She leaned forward onto the table again, resting her head in one of her hands as she admired her girlfriend from across the table as a schoolgirl might admire her handsome teacher in a classroom.

Lissa tried really hard to ignore Maribelle’s looks and the pleasure radiating against her nether regions as she finished up dinner, which was easier said than done. Because it was left on her this time for so long, she found herself dangerously on the edge again, and was torn between telling Maribelle to stop it and to have it keep going.

The waiter’s appearance decided it for her, as Maribelle nonchalantly tapped the button as he walked up, making Lissa give a huge sigh, as she was mere moments away from her climax. Luckily the waiter ignored Lissa this time, in lieu of tending to other matters.

“Alright, have we picked a dessert?” he asked. Maribelle lifted her head and kept her eyes on Lissa’s slightly flushed and panting face as she spoke.

“You know, I think we have. How about your chocolate lava cake with ice cream on the side?” Maribelle said, finally casting her eyes away from Lissa and to the waiter, who nodded.

“An excellent choice, I’ll get right on that for you,” he said, scribbling it down before walking away again. Maribelle turned back to Lissa, smirking.

“How close were you?”

“Another second and I would have lost it. Saved by the flirty waiter,” she said with a sigh. “I’m torn on whether you want me to finish or not, now.”

“I haven’t decided yet, actually,” Maribelle said. Lissa groaned.

“You better decide quick, because I don’t know how much longer I can take this!”

“I kind of like seeing you squirm, so I guess I’ll keep this up,” Maribelle said, sitting back in her chair. And keep it up, she did. Although she didn’t tease Lissa with the toy right away again, effectively letting her somewhat cool down a bit, once the cake arrived, she was right back to it.

The platter arrived looking extra fancy. The cake itself took up most of the plate, and it had a nice chocolatey drizzle spread across it. The ice cream came in its own bowl, and had a small pile of whipped cream on top.

“Enjoy,” the waiter said. “This is truly a decadent dessert.”

“Let’s see how you do at eating dessert while being teased,” Maribelle whispered once Virion had left, hitting the button yet again. Lissa shivered once it was on, before arching her back again. Maribelle chuckled and began eating, carefully taking a little bit of the whipped cream on her spoon. Making sure Lissa was watching, she brought it to her mouth and slowly lapped it up with her tongue.

“No fair,” Lissa whined, a bit too loudly, before shifting in her seat again. “Only you can make eating dessert that sensual.”

“But of course,” Maribelle said, finishing off her spoonful before taking another. “Especially because I know how whipped cream is your favorite.”

Lissa watched as Maribelle slowly lapped at the second scoop of whipped cream, before finally licking the spoon clean and going for a bite of the cake. She broke the edge with her spoon, and an eruption of melted chocolate slowly poured out of it. Maribelle brought the bite to her mouth, before smiling at Lissa, teasing temporarily over.

“Well, come on, dig in,” she said, already going for another bite. Lissa agreed and used her own spoon to get a bite, trying to ignore the glorious feelings at her crotch once more, even more excited from Maribelle’s whipped cream teasing. She waited until Lissa brought the bite to her mouth to stop it once more, making Lissa simultaneously groan and sigh.

“We’re almost done here, and then you’ll get to, I promise. Patience, my dear,” Maribelle said, innocently taking another bite of cake. Lissa could not wait.

Maribelle made sure to take her time eating her portion of the dessert, while Lissa sped through her bites, unfortunately giving herself a slight brain freeze from the ice cream. Maribelle’s sympathy and her promise to ‘rub it better’ once they were home didn’t help matters in the slightest, especially at the double meaning of the phrase.

Finally, though, Maribelle finished up, and sent her credit card back with the dinner receipt. Lissa was tapping her fingers anxiously against the table at this point; that last bit of teasing had gotten to her and she was more than ready to go home. Once Maribelle had gotten everything in order and gave Lissa confirmation that it was finally time to go, Lissa nearly knocked her chair back at the speed in which she stood up.

It was decided that since Maribelle had driven there and had had a little wine (Lissa didn’t end up touching hers, and Maribelle had taken a few sips of her so it wasn’t completely wasted), Lissa would be the one to drive them home.

“Please, please, please don’t do it when I’m driving though, okay? You can do it all you want once we’re home, and I really hope you do, but I don’t want to be surprised and end up getting into an accident on the road, okay?” Lissa begged once they were back in the car and preparing for the drive home.

“I won’t, you have my word. I don’t want to spend the rest of Valentine’s day anywhere but in our bed,” Maribelle said. To prove her promise, she brought the controller out of where it had been hiding in her pocket and tossed it into the backseat out of reach.

“Okay, good,” Lissa said, relaxing from Maribelle’s promise being sealed. While Lissa didn’t get any sudden vibration surprises, she did get Maribelle’s hand slowly creeping up her thigh at every stoplight. The one right before they got home had Maribelle’s hand just below the hem of Lissa’s skirt; one more and there might have been a bit of trouble.

Lissa parked out front and hastily got out of the car, Maribelle a bit slower behind her as she retrieved the vibrator’s control from the back. While she found it easily, she was taking her sweet time to follow Lissa into the house. Once she’d finally made it, she went straight to the bedroom, not surprised in the slightest to find Lissa already changed back into her white blouse, sitting on the edge of their bed. Her shirt was left mostly unbuttoned, and Maribelle could see she’d already stripped herself of her bra.

“You’re sure quick,” Maribelle commented, coming to the edge of the bed. “Tell me, darling, are you finally ready now?”

“Maribelle, I’ve been ready since this morning after your Skype call,” Lissa whined a bit, reaching her hands up to her girlfriend. Maribelle chuckled.

“Alright, then,” Maribelle said, grasping Lissa’s hands and letting her drag her on top of her onto the bed. Immediately their lips met in a passionate kiss, which caused a pleasant noise from Lissa. She moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth when she felt one of Maribelle’s hands graze her right breast, fingers gently rubbing the already erect nipple there. Lissa broke the kiss with a gasp when she felt Maribelle’s other hand caress her thigh, edging ever closer to her pleasure center once again.

“Maribelle, _please_ ,” Lissa whined. “It’s been a long night, and I can’t take much more teasing. Please, just let me come this time, okay?”

“That’s exactly what I was aiming for this whole evening,” Maribelle chuckled before moving down to Lissa’s chest, bringing her hands up to cup them in her hands.

She opened Lissa’s shirt fully, and got to work on peppering Lissa’s chest with tiny kisses, on and around her breasts. Lissa arched her back and let forth little moans from the feeling of Maribelle’s mouth on her, unrestrained now that they were finally home. Maribelle grinned internally at Lissa’s little moans, before beginning to go further down. Maribelle planted a few kisses across Lissa’s tummy before arriving at her lower regions. Maribelle quickly lifted Lissa’s skirt up before diving under it, and Lissa squeaked in excitement for what was to come, but there was still the matter of Lissa’s panties and the little vibrator to attend to. Maribelle made quick work of removing them, noting with internal glee at how absolutely soaked the crotch of them were, before continuing to plant little kisses on Lissa’s newly uncovered hips as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband before tugging them down. Lissa lifted her hips to help the process along, but Maribelle didn’t bother removing them all the way before diving right in, making Lissa cry out in pleasure.

“Don’t stop this time, please,” Lissa whined again, one hand coming to rest on the top of Maribelle’s head, fingers tangling in her hair. “I really need to finish this time, babe.”

Maribelle said nothing as she continued going to town on Lissa, bringing her hands up and around the other girl’s legs to attempt to keep her still as she pleasured her. For once, she had no intentions to stop, enjoying the other girl’s already loud pants and moans as she teased the little nub between Lissa’s legs with her tongue. Maribelle’s treatment already had Lissa on the edge, and she knew it was mere minutes before she was there.

“Maribelle, oh gods, I’m gonna c-co- _aaaah_!”

Maribelle continued as Lissa’s legs clamped around her head and her back arched off the bed, the girl finally pushed over after all the teasing from the night. A surprise came when a quick spurt of clear fluid hit Maribelle on the forehead, but even so, she continued, trying to draw Lissa’s orgasm out as long as possible.

Eventually the moans died down to whimpers, and Lissa stopped bucking her hips against Maribelle. Maribelle lifted her head to look up to Lissa, the beautiful picture of a great climax, with her flushed and panting face, and lidded eyes.

“Fuck, that was incredible,” Lissa panted, not caring in the slightest about the vulgarity that passed her lips that Maribelle otherwise despised. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast or hard before.”

“It certainly looked like it was a good one after all I put you through,” Maribelle said with a nod. “I’m pretty sure that was your first squirting orgasm, my dear.”

Lissa lifted her head to look down at Maribelle. “Wait, really?”

“I think so,” Maribelle said. “I believe you got so worked up that your body may have, well, gone the extra mile during your orgasm.”

“Wow,” Lissa said, letting her head fall back. Maribelle came up and slid up next to her, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Congrats, darling. That’s not something that every woman discovers she can do,” Maribelle said, snuggling up next to Lissa.

“Thanks. Hey, wanna see if you can do it, too?” Lissa said, turning her head to wink at Maribelle.

“Maybe tomorrow, after we’re done shopping for all the half-priced chocolate,” Maribelle said. “I’ll let you have your fun with teasing me in public, and then maybe once we’re home, you can eat some of that chocolate off of me.”

“That sounds great,” Lissa replied. “But I still feel like I should repay you tonight for that amazing orgasm, anyway.”

Maribelle shrugged noncommittally. “I could go for one more before the day is up, if you’re offering.”

“You bet,” Lissa replied, quickly sitting up. Maribelle followed, reaching down to the hem of her blouse and quickly doing away with it, tossing it off the side of the bed and onto the floor once it was off. Lissa smiled appreciatively at the sight, growing even more excited as Maribelle put on a little show of removing her bra as well.

“It’s such a relief to be out of this thing after such a long evening,” she sighed dramatically once she managed to get her black, lacy bra off. She gently flung it at Lissa, who caught it with wide eyes, before tossing it off the bed with Maribelle’s shirt. She gently pushed her girlfriend back onto the bed, before climbing above her, leaning in to start placing kisses on her breasts. Maribelle sighed at the pleasure, finally able to be vocal about her own, since she wasn’t able to be earlier.

Lissa spent more time with Maribelle’s breasts than Maribelle did on her own, bringing forth little moans from Maribelle’s mouth. The little moans encouraged Lissa, and when she finally came to one of Maribelle’s nipples, she clamped down with just a touch of teeth.

Maribelle gasped louder than she previously had, quickly turning it into a moan as Lissa continued. A few of Lissa’s fingers came up to roam over Maribelle’s other nipple as she worked her mouth, not going a moment without giving her girlfriend pleasure.

“L-Lissa, _please_ ,” Maribelle moaned after a few minutes of this treatment. Lissa smirked internally, finally getting to hear a whine from her instead. Giving each of her breasts a few more kisses, Lissa let them go before exploring further down. Quickly over Maribelle’s tummy Lissa went, before going straight under her skirt and to her inner thighs instead. Lissa was immediately met with a surprise before she had even pushed the fabric up, and paused her teasing to gasp.

“You...you really weren’t wearing panties,” she said, having been fully prepared to put on a show of removing them for her girlfriend.

“I _told_ you,” Maribelle said a bit impatiently, wiggling her hips at the sudden loss of Lissa’s mouth on her. “But you didn’t believe me.”

“Sorry about that. Lemme make that up to you, now,” Lissa said, quickly diving back in. Instead of immediately apologizing, she went back to Maribelle’s inner thigh, making her way to her core as she placed a few lingering kisses here and there. Finally Lissa made it to Maribelle’s slick nether lips, and immediately buried her face in her girlfriend’s crotch. Maribelle moaned on contact, throwing her head back into the pillow.

She felt as though she’d hidden her own excitement pretty well up until now, but all that teasing was finally coming to a head, and she didn’t hold back now as Lissa went to town on her. She bucked her hips as her girlfriend worked. Her legs tightened around Lissa’s head as Lissa sucked and licked at her little nub. Lissa loved the little noises that came from Maribelle’s lips, especially the little whines of her name.

Lissa’s treatment brought Maribelle to a swift orgasm, and she cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Lissa continued on Maribelle throughout her orgasm, until the moans tapered off. It was only when a hand came to tangle in Lissa’s hair and gave a slight tug that Lissa stopped and lifted her head, looking up to her girlfriend.

“That’s good, thank you, darling,” she panted, and Lissa smiled. She gave one last quick kiss to Maribelle’s inner thigh before she left, pulling away. She grabbed the blanket that had been kicked down to the end of the bed as she came up, draping it over her and Maribelle.

“You were pretty worked up yourself, weren’t you?” Lissa asked, resting her head on Maribelle’s shoulder as she got comfortable. Maribelle nodded, before tilting her head down to kiss the top of Lissa’s head.

“Teasing you all evening got me pretty worked up, yes. Not as worked up as you were, I’m sure, but I still certainly needed a bit of relief myself,” Maribelle answered with a happy sigh.

“This was the best Valentine’s day ever,” Lissa said with a sigh, closing her eyes as she attempted snuggling even closer to Maribelle. “It’s gonna be really hard to top it next year.”

“Mmhmm,” Maribelle agreed, bringing an arm up to wrap around Lissa and pull her close into a warm embrace. “But there will be plenty of time to try to plan for that.”

“That’s right,” Lissa said, with a yawn. “I think it’s time for bed now. It’s been a long, great day.”

“It has. I love you, Lissa.”

“I love you too, Maribelle. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

They slept peacefully through the night, utterly exhausted but happy from the long but amazing Valentine’s day they’d had.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind is welcomed and/or appreciated (especially if you had a favorite scene or headcanon from this and wanna let me know what it was, because I’d be awfully excited to hear that!). And as always, thanks for reading! :P


End file.
